Not Like The Movies
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'College life was nothing like I expected it to be like. I thought I would be able to just go there for my education, but no. My roommates expected me to be one of those sluts who go to parties every night.'
1. Chapter 1

College life was nothing like I expected it to be like. I thought I would be able to just go there for my education, but no. My roommates expected me to be one of those sluts who go to parties every night. When I asked why, they told me 'you just have the _look_'. So they really didn't treat me the best after that. I was woke up again and again at night when they came in at three in the morning. I thanked the gods that I only had one more year left.

I decided it was time to find my own place. Preferably, a condo, I was making enough money from my job as a waitress and my designing jobs. I laid on my bed looking for condos on my laptop, one of my roommates Julie, came back from shopping. Store bags filled her arms, American Eagle, Hollister, Aeropostale, Abercrombie & Fitch. I never went shopping with Julie, those were the only stores she ever wanted to go to and I didn't enjoy those stores. You needed a gas mask just to walk into Hollister and all you ever saw at those stores were stick thin girls who cared nothing more than to shop all day long. No thank you. I was never into the I-need-designer-clothes thing. But I never looked down on girls like that, they were just different from me that's all. "What ya doin'?" Julie said in that nosy annoying voice of hers.

"Nothing much," I sighed. "I'm looking for a condo. I'm ready to have my own place. Don't get me wrong I like you guys, I just need my own place. Bad." Julie smiled, I knew she'd be happy about my moving out. She never really liked me anyways.

"Well that's fine with me." Julie said putting her knew clothes away. I began to look for a condo again. I gasped when I found one on the beach. It was beautiful. It was painted a light grey color, short white pillars stood in front of the house. It was also close to NYU. The beach reminded me of Percy. I hadn't thought about him in a long time, but I dreamed about him more times than I could count. It reminded me that I still missed him and he was still out there. I hoped he had waited for me, but I knew that was stretching it. We had been apart for almost two years. I was sure he had moved on. I never could, he had meant too much to me and being with someone else made me feel terrible. I called the realtor and set up a date to see the condo. Excitement filled my body. Hopefully I'd be out of this Hades hole soon.

The realtor set up the date for the next day, so I was up and ready by seven. I didn't have any classes today, so I didn't have to worry about that. I got in my car and drove fifteen minutes to the condo. The pictures didn't do it justice, it was even more amazing in person. The design of the whole thing was so perfect, so precise. These were the kind of designs I wanted to make. I put my hands on my hips just looking at the house. I knew this is where I wanted to live.

"Hey," The realtor came from behind me. "What do you think of the outside?"

"It's so incredible. The pictures on the site did not do it justice. I could honestly say, where do I sign the papers?" I laughed and so did she.

"Well I can tell you one thing. If you sign the papers right now you can move in today." My eyes widened at the thought. I smiled.

I sighed as I plopped on the couch, finally finished unpacking. I was proud of myself for actually being able to do all this on my own. Thankfully the condo came equipped with full kitchen supplies and a couch. The only thing I had to move was my bedroom things and my TV. I walked to the fridge which I had stocked with microwavable dinners and popped one in. I sat back down on the couch and turned on the news. I skimmed through an architecture magazine, until I saw what was on the news.

_The Mayor's daughter has confirmed the rumors that she's engaged. The 22-year old announced today that the rumors of her and summer fling, Perceus Jackson are true. _I felt tears stream down my face as I heard my biggest fear come true. Percy was engaged? To the mayor's daughter? _The two are set to be married this summer. _I turned the TV off and curled up in a fetal position on the couch. Nothing could have prepared me for this. Who knew Percy would be getting married to someone other than me?

**A/N: Don't worry there's more! This is going to be my last series for a while. I'm trying to finish all my series' right now. I have like three of them or something. So now I have four on my plate. Ugh that's nice. Anyways the ideas for new stories keep on coming but for the ones I'm working on I keep getting writers block. So they all might suck, but at least you guys didn't rip my heads off. Haha. I have to babysit all week next week so I'm going to be writing like crazy tonight. I'm going away for the weekend, but maybe my mom will allow me to bring my laptop so I can type. Cross your fingers!**

**-demigodgirl1**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I sat in my room looking out the window at the mayor and my fiancée talk to some news reporter. I refused to talk to anyone about the engagement. To tell the truth I loved Hilary, but I wasn't _in love _with her. I've been in love with Annabeth since I was fourteen. Something like that just doesn't go away. But I don't know where she is, I haven't seen her in almost two years. No matter how creepy it seemed, I dream about her more than three times a week. I'm starting to say her name in my sleep-at least that's what Hilary's telling me. I think of going to Olympus and ask where she was. I thought about Iris Messaging her, but that would mean I'd have to know where she was. And I have absolutely no idea where she is.

I was so sick of this. Why had I even proposed to Hilary? There seemed to be no spark when I kissed her, I didn't feel goose bumps when I touched her. Nothing. It was like I was kissing my sister or something. I guess I didn't really think about it carefully. I didn't think out how I felt when I was with Annabeth, how she made me feel like I was floating on air, how I felt so protective over her. I sighed and watched HIlary and her father show a news reporter around the garden. This stupid house was just too big for me. I wanted a small simple house on the beach. The same thing Annabeth had wanted. It felt like a knife had been stabbed in my chest when I thought about her. I had to get out of this Hades whole. I decided to visit my mother.

I snuck past the reporters and Hilary and ran to my car. I started it and pulled out. I rolled the windows down and let the cool fall breeze cool me off. I loved fall, I loved to ride down the country roads and just look at the trees. The colors always seemed to change from orange to pink to yellow to green. I began to let my mind wander to Annabeth. I hadn't seen her since we left for college. She had gone to NYU and I went to a college down in Florida that had a good marine biology program. I had only gone for a year-the stress of everything had overwhelmed me. It also didn't help that my dyslexia kept me from being able to read a lot of the books we had to read. And my ADHD kept me from being able to fully concentrate. I moved back to New York and got a job at the Central Park zoo. That's where I met Hilary. She was beautiful, funny and smart. She reminded me so much of Annabeth that I asked her on a date. I proposed after six months together. I guess my ADHD got the best of my and I did it without thinking. I knew she was the Mayor's daughter but I didn't think we would have to live with him, have the wedding at the house and all these other crazy things. If Annabeth was the one I was marrying, we would have had the wedding in the summer and on the beach.

I pulled into my mom's apartment building. It was nice to see that at least one thing in my life hadn't changed. My mom opened the door with a smile on her face. The smell of blue pancakes filled the air. I walked inside, I hadn't realized how much I missed her and my old life.

"I need some advice," I told her as I sat down on the barstool. "It's about Hilary." My mom rolled her eyes. She was never very fond of Hilary.

"What about her?" My mom asked, flipping a pancake. She had a look on her face I couldn't describe, but it looked like she had smelt something bad.

"This whole marrying her thing is starting to really set in," I sighed. "I'm honestly not sure what to think about everything right now, but I've been thinking about," I paused ashamed. "Annabeth way too much lately. I miss her." My mom's face lit up hearing Annabeth's name. She had loved Annabeth when we were dating, she treated her like a daughter.

"There's nothing stopping you if you really need to see Annabeth. You know just look at it as if you want to see if the feelings for her are still real." My mom raised her eyebrows while mixing another batch of pancakes. I smiled at the thought of being with Annabeth.

"Thank you," I kissed my mom on the cheek, grabbed a blue cookie and headed out the door to find Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV **

I walked arm in arm with Thalia down the busy streets of New York. I was heading to Olympus to work on some new designs and Thalia was heading to her job at Hot Topic. I held my warm coffee in my hands-my trench coat unable to do what coffee could do.

"Wait, Thalia," I stopped her looking at the apartment building in front of me. Percy's Mom's. I hadn't been past this building in what felt like years. I missed Sally and her blue food. I chuckled, thinking of everything she had made for me when I was over there. Blue cookies, blue pancakes, blue soup, anything she could put blue food coloring in, she did. I shook my head trying to forget about her and Percy. That part of my life was over.

"You okay, Annabeth?" Thalia asked, worry filled her eyes. I pulled my purse back over my shoulder and started walking again-trying to forget about the man she loved and missed.

**Percy's POV**

I walked out of my Mom's apartment to find two girls walking arm and arm down the street. From the back I could see one had dark black hair, dark jeans, a band T-Shirt and black converse. The other had golden blonde, curly hair, an athletic body and was dressed in dress pants and a trench coat. Thalia. . .Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I yelled hoping to the gods it was her otherwise I would feel like a complete idiot. "Annabeth!" The blonde turned around. I found myself staring at the beautiful woman who I had been looking for. A smile crept on her face but then faded. She turned and began walking again. At first I was confused, they walked faster, I knew if I didn't catch up I might not see her again. "Annabeth," I yelled panting. I finally caught up stopping in front of them, they had blank expressions on their faces. "It's so nice to see you again." I said looking at Thalia then Annabeth. Neither said anything. "I've missed you,"

"Yeah I'm sure you have," Annabeth said coldly. "With that new fiancée of yours I'm sure you were just _dying _to see me of all people." She scoffed and began walking again. I stood there confused. I pulled Annabeth by the arm. "You don't know how much I have missed you," I confessed. "I haven't felt the same since we left for college. I've missed everything about you. Nothing or no one will ever change how I feel about you. Not even Hilary-who I may I point out is bridezilla." I could tell Annabeth was biting her cheek to keep from laughing. "It was a stupid mistake to even propose to her without reminding myself of the girl who I have been in love with since I was 14. Something like that just doesn't go away. Especially with someone like you." I smiled. She smiled, too. She let go of Thalia and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I had to remind myself to breathe. Her touch made me get goose bumps, I missed that feeling.

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain," She mumbled against my jacket. The sound of my nickname made memories flood back. I hadn't heard that name in almost two years. I wasn't going to let that go, I was going to make sure I had her.

**A/N: Sorry it went a little fast. I wanted to get into the story. So now everything will be drama, drama, drama! R & R. **

**-demigodgirl1**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Fanfiction! I'm back! Gosh, school is starting on Tuesday! This is so scary considering I'm starting High School. Eeep! I'm freaking out. Anyways, because of school my updates may start becoming less and less now. I am just now reading the Percy Jackson series and I'm on the third book. I just now realized I've been spelling Thaila's name wrong! I feel so embarrassed. I'll try and get it right from now on!**

Annabeth's POV

I felt incredible for the first time in a long time. I skipped out on designing anything today to be with Percy. I cherished every moment I had with him, but we had to sneak around. That I wasn't too fond of, but I guess it was all we could do for now. According to Percy, Hilary hasn't noticed him being gone, with all the planning she's doing. I don't particularly enjoy the part where Percy is still getting married to Hilary. I have no idea what he's planning to do about that part, but I honestly don't think I want to know.

Percy drove to my house that day, I wasn't feeling well and just wanted to stay home, but he wanted to spend the day with me. I really didn't mind Percy seeing me in my sweats, I felt most myself in them. While I waiting I opened a design program on my laptop and began working. I tried to watch some TV, but it was a waste of time and electricity. I put my iTunes on shuffle and got inspired by listening to Lifehouse. I heard gentle knocking on the door. I closed my computer and walked to the door. A smiling Percy looked at me. He leaned in, "No, no." I said dodging his kiss. "I'm sick, I can't let you get sick because then that would mean I'd have to take care of you." I chuckled sounding more like a goose because of my stuffed nose. My throat burned with every word I said and I was aching all over. I noticed the bag in Percy's hand. "What is that?" I whispered, barely audible. Percy shook his head and handed me a dry erase board and marker. I laughed and took it. He rummaged through the rest of the bag, placing the contents on my counter. He had brought a deck of cards, two tubs of ice cream-I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to go out to get the one thing I needed most right now. Popsicles. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled out the board and wrote 'Thank You'. I grabbed a spoon and the Peanut Butter ice cream from the counter and walked to the couch. Percy followed me. I began eating the ice cream from the tub-Percy laughed. "What?" I mouthed. He shook his head, his smile now smaller than before.

"I hadn't realized how much I missed you, your laugh, your smile, the way you eat everything in sight," He paused. "Everything." I placed the ice cream on the coffee table and moved closer to Percy. He wrapped the blanket I had on the couch around us. His warm body held me there. I felt safe and secure. I inhaled his scent of the ocean. I had come to know that scent over the years, but it was the first time I had smelt it in almost two years. Gods, I missed him. His hand massaged my back and his lips caressed my hair. I felt him kiss my temple. I had a lot of guilt because Percy still hadn't told Hilary. Even if she wasn't my favorite person in the world she had feelings. But of course that thought was short lived, soon my eye lids had slowly started to get heavy. Soon after, I slept in Percy's arms.

Hilary's POV

"Perc-" I opened the door expecting to see Percy sleeping. I had planned to crawl into bed with him for the day. These wedding plans were starting to get to me and I wanted to be with Percy and forget about the wedding for a little bit. But he wasn't there. His bed was fully made and it was five in the morning. Nothing could have made Percy get up this early. I closed the door and ran downstairs. My father was up for an early meeting. "Hey daddy," I kissed him on the cheek. "Do you know where Percy is? He's not in his room." I poured my father a cup of coffee and one for myself. My father shook his head as he drank his coffee.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday morning, sorry princess," With that said he grabbed his briefcase and coat and headed out the door. I leaned against the table with my coffee in my hand thinking. Where could he be at five in the morning? I grabbed my iPhone from my pocket and dialed Percy's number.

Percy's POV

I felt a buzzing in my jean pocket. I was surprised Annabeth hadn't woke up, considering her head was on my lap-how she got there I have no idea. I looked at the caller ID and realized it was Hilary. "Shit," I whispered and looked at the time. Five in the morning? Oh, that's just great. I answered the phone, "Hey, Hilary. I'm sorry I left without telling. Work called and needed me." She replied with a weird tone of voice, "Okay Percy. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Listen we need to talk today after work. There's something I need to tell you." I said, I began to rub Annabeth's forehead with my hand. She had a fever.

"Okay, Perce. Well I'll let you get to work. I love you." She said seductively. It didn't make me want her. She just didn't get that.

"Yeah," I hung up the phone. I felt terrible for only saying that, but I couldn't tell her I loved her because I really didn't. I loved the blonde beauty who was sitting in my lap. And that would never change.

Hilary's POV

"Yeah," I yelled throwing my phone on the counter. "I say I love you and **all I get is a yeah?" **I groaned loudly-probably waking up my family in the process. What the hell was going on with Percy? It's like he's changed in the last few days, like he was pushing me away. He had barely been giving his opinion on what to do with the wedding. And why did he have to talk to me? I didn't understand him anymore. He was always working, he told me nothing, and I never saw him. Did he really think I didn't notice these things? I'm not that stupid. Honestly.

Annabeth's POV

Percy wouldn't leave no matter how many times I told him. Hilary was going to start suspecting something-that is, of course, if she hadn't before. "Percy, come on," I chuckled. "You need to leave. Hilary is going to be ticked." He continued to stir the pot of blue chicken noodle soup.

"It's fine. I'm sure she won't even notice I'm gone. All those stupid wedding plans, but that'll end tonight." He smirked. I felt terrible for Hilary, but it was up to Percy what he wanted to do. I guess he chose me. I didn't feel too bad about that one. Percy handed me a bowl of blue soup. It looked disgusting, but I tried it anyway. It soothed my aching throat. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as yesterday, but it still was sore. Percy isn't known for his cooking, but this was incredible. I had finished it in a matter of minutes.

"I'm guessing you were hungry?" He chuckled, taking the bowl away. He refilled it and gave me it. Like the other one I finished it fast.

"I don't want anymore," I shook my hands, my stomach was about to explode. I ran my hand through my hair as Percy sat next to me. He had been here all morning and afternoon-I enjoyed his company. The warmth of his skin on my cold body, his black hair mixed with mine, his touch on my back. I had goose bumps all through my body when he held me. He kissed the top of my head. I was abruptly pulled out of my trance by a slam on the door. There stood in the doorway a woman who looked like steam was coming out of her ears. This time I knew it wasn't a monster, it was worse. The mayor's daughter.

**A/N: Haha. Cliffhanger! Don't' you just hate those stupid things? Well I always do when I'm reading, but I love them when I'm writing! It builds suspense, and makes you all review! Mwahaha. Well, R&R.**

**-demigodgirl1**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

"Hilary!" I gently pushed Annabeth off of me to walk to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, her eyes were starting to fill with tears. "Why are you here?"

"Annabeth was sick, and I've been here…Wait…" I paused to think. I usually wasn't this quick with my thinking. "How did you know where she lived? How did you even found out I was here?" Hilary began to turn her head away, trying to hide something. "Hilary! Tell me how you found out where I was." She shook her head. "Hilary tell me now!" I said loudly, trying hard not to scream. She let out a sigh.

"I-I had one of the staff find you. They looked all over town then found your car here." She looked at Annabeth. "So you're sick, huh? I doubt that. You probably just wanted Percy in bed. Well guess what? He's mine and always will be. SO don't think you can just pop out of nowhere and then suddenly Percy falls in love with you, because he's in love with me." I chuckled at how lazy and inconsiderate and clueless she really was. I rubbed my chin and pointed my finger towards the door.

"Get out, Hilary," She looked at me with an angry expression. "Now," She came up to my face, almost as if she was going to kiss me, but instead she whispered, "You'll regret this, Percy Jackson. I'm going to make your life a living hell from now on," She left-leaving me wondering how I could have ever been with that woman. Annabeth rubbed her temples and sighed. I went back to her and she laid her head on my lap, with Hilary this would have been an uncomfortable and awkward position, but with Annabeth it was natural.

"What have we done?" She whispered looking up at me. I shook my head sighing, too.

"I don't know, But I know Hilary and she's going to keep her word about making my life a living hell." Annabeth laughed and I laughed along. We stayed there just laughing at each other, knowing that we could finally be together. Forever and always. However, Hilary had a different plan in mind for us.

Hilary's POV

"Daddy!" I yelled as I threw my bag and Percy's ring on the floor. "Daddy!" My father came running down the spiral stairs waving his hands.

"What is it baby?" He asked.

"Percy, told me he doesn't want to get married. What am I supposed to do now? Do you know how pathetic I'm going to look when I have to tell everyone the wedding's off?" I complained. My father rubbed his chin-which I knew he was thinking. Like an idiot he stuck his finger in the air.

"You're going to pretend you're pregnant," He said simply. I stood there with my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Dad. I'm going to look like a whore. I can't do that."

"Oh yes you can! And you will. I'm not going to let this Percy fool go. You will marry him." My father pulled me to where the reporters were.

"Dad, you can't! Dad. No!" I said as he pulled me outside. "Dad! Dad no-" He cut me off by standing in front of the camera. I stood there staring blankly at the reporter probably looking like a moron. My mother gave me a face, wondering what was going on.

"Guess what Dave?" My father told the reporter and the rest of the city, probably state. "My babies pregnant!" I stood looking at the reporter shocked that he had really said that. I just nodded like an idiot. What had my father just done?

Percy's POV

"Percy!" Annabeth called my name, her voice sounded tense.

"Yeah?" I asked. She frowned at me and pointed to the TV with the remote. I sat down next to her, but she moved away. "Annabeth?" I was about to move closer to her, but realized who was on the TV. There stood Hilary in front of the camera, smiling saying she was pregnant with my baby. She wasn't going to do this.

"Annabeth, please listen." I could tell she wasn't planning on hearing anything I wanted to say because she threw the blanket off of her and ran into her bedroom. "Annabeth, it's not true!" She slammed the door in my face, I heard her crying from inside her room. "Annabeth," I knocked on the door. "Annabeth, please let me explain."

"Percy, please just leave," I heard her mumble. "Please leave." I knocked my head on the door, giving up. I wasn't going to fight her and I couldn't. She would always win. I wasn't going to give up, but for now I had to let her cool down. I grabbed my coat and keys and headed nowhere.

Annabeth's POV

He got her pregnant? I groaned and sobbed again. Why would he do this? The pillow beneath me was covered in black mascara, and I could feel the mascara flowing down my face. How could I be so stupid? I just thought I could forget that he and Hilary were together, and probably slept together numerous times. The thought made me cringe. I have yet to sleep with Percy and now this..this whore is claiming she's pregnant with Percy's baby? I took my mascara stained pillow and screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs, my throat ached in pain, but I continued. Panting, I stopped. I haven't cried this much since the beginning of college. What was I supposed to do now?

Percy's POV

Nowhere. That's where I was headed. I walked the streets of Manhattan with puffy bloodshot eyes, and a stuffy nose. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything. I was losing Annabeth again. It's so hard being without her, especially when I know she's angry with me. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Hilary's picture showed up. How could I have not remembered to delete her number? I ignored the call and walked into the closest coffee shop, hoping to find a way out of this mess.

Hilary's POV

"Shit! Percy, I hate you." I whisper slamming the phone closed. This was such a stupid idea. No matter how much I hated Percy and wanted to hurt him, I couldn't do it this way. I couldn't pretend to be pregnant. That wouldn't hurt just Percy it would hurt everyone around him. How was I going to find a way out of this mess?

**A/N: Sorry it was so boring. This chapter was mostly a filler. You need at least one of those in every story! Haha. (: So anyways, I want to thank the anonymous reviewer who informed me on someone stealing my story 'Month by Month' and saying that it's their own. I'm a little upset about that. I won't say who stole it, but I've contacted them and I hope they'll remove it soon. Anyways if you were the one who told me about it PM me and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. R&R**

**-demigodgirl1**


	5. Chapter 5

_When you love someone never, ever give up on them._

**[Percy]**

I had to marry her. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't let a little baby grow up without a father. I had only slept with Hilary _once _and it was so long ago. I couldn't even wrap my mind around the concept of having a child with Hilary. Before her I fantasized about having children with Annabeth, a little girl with blond hair and green eyes. I shook my head, trying not to think about the past. I thanked the Gods that I never actually moved into Hilary's house with her parents. Otherwise I'd be screwed right now.

Too many thoughts were racing through my head to actually sleep. I'd been restless the night before, tossing and turning. My phone rang for the five hundredth time. The caller ID kept showing me 'Hilary', I finally decided I needed to talk to her otherwise she would never give up.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I couldn't stand her, I couldn't believe what she did.

"Percy, please listen. It's-"

"No, you listen! I don't believe you, this is **not** my baby. Or, you know what? I think you're lying. I know you Hilary, you would have called me right away, you would have told me the minute you found out. You wouldn't have announced it to the whole state before me." I had to remember to breathe, I was so infuriated.

"Percy, you're wrong. This is your baby and I am pregnant. I promise you. Percy, I still love you more than anything. How is it fair to this baby that you're doing this?" She was crying over the phone, but they were fake. Everything about her was.

"It's not the baby I have a problem with," By now I was breathing harder. "It's the mother. Please, leave me alone. But I just want you to know I want _nothing _to do with you and I will fight for this baby. And Annabeth." At that very moment I closed my phone, unable to continue talking to her without having a heart attack.

I couldn't do this anymore. I grabbed my keys, pulled on my coat and headed out the door. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed Annabeth. I needed her to hold me, to kiss me, I needed to feel her body press against mine, and hear her tell me she loved me. I needed it more than anything.

**[Annabeth]**

Annabeth dropped another pile of pictures on the floor. She massaged her temples trying to take the pain away. This was so stupid. Percy was the one causing her the pain. Why was she smiling while looking at photos of them? She looked at the picture from almost two years ago at camp. Percy has his arm wrapped around her and he's waving with the other hand. He has a silly look on his face, almost like he's happy to finally be touching her.

She looked at another picture given to her by Percy's mom. It's a close up of Annabeth sitting on Percy's lap. He's whispering something in her ear and she's smiling. Percy did the same thing the night he told Annabeth he loved her. She placed the pictures back on the coffee table and sighed. She pulled the fleece blanket from the floor and wrapped herself in it. She began to run through her memories of her and Percy. She couldn't pick out her favorite. The best memories of the two of them aren't memories at all. They're things Percy normally did. She could feel the steady beat of his heart when she'd lye close to him at night. She could feel the way his muscular arms would hold her as they sat in the sand at Camp Half-Blood's beach. Annabeth could remember every single time Percy would suddenly pull her into his arms and dance. Music or not, he always could find a beat. She loved the way he walked with his hands in his pockets and the way she would pull one out to intertwine with hers. She remembered the times where he would interrupt her rambling by softly kissing her lips. She remembered how she was okay with it, because she was able to feel his soft lips and gentle touch. Annabeth could picture the nights when he'd fall asleep on the couch next to her while watching a movie. She would gently rub his forehead, watching him sleep peacefully. Then she could remember the night she left. She entered her lonely dorm, full of giddy girls and alcohol. She unpacked the shirt Percy had left at her house, instead of returning it, she kept it. The memory of her crying on the floor wearing his shirt.

She wasn't ready to lose him again. She wasn't ready to lose those memories. She didn't want to. She threw the blanket on the floor, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled her legs to her chest, crying into her knees.

"Annabeth, Annabeth please open the door," Percy voice came from the door, he was knocking hard. His knuckles ached from only a few seconds of knocking. "Annabeth, please I need to talk to you." His voice cracked. Annabeth jumped from the couch and pulled open the door. She stood in front of Percy, his eyes bloodshot and puffy, his nose stuffed.

"Annabeth, please listen to me," Her heart broken listening to Percy's voice, hearing the hurt in it. "I love you more than anything. I would never intentionally try and hurt you. Hilary and I…" His voice trailed off, his hand hit the air. "We…I **don't **love her. I love you. And this baby…I…" He brought his hands to his face. Annabeth couldn't take it anymore, she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, pulling him closer to her. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her, needing her.

"Percy, I know. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain, but you know what?" She pushed him away and made him look into her eyes. " I don't need an explanation, okay? I lost you once when we went to college, and I sure as Hades don't want to lose you again. So please, don't talk about Hilary. I really don't want to hear about it." Percy chuckled at her boldness, he had missed that about her when he left. Something came to his mind. An idea. Probably one of the best he had ever had.

"Annabeth," he whispered in her ear, her gray eyes moved to look into his green ones. "Let's run away together."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Okay, I want to apologize for not updating in the past like, two weeks. I've been super, super busy with school and I've been sick. Which sucks because I still am sick and I've missed like 4 days of school and just now caught up with everything. So I had some extra time to finish this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Sorry about some OOC. **

**-demigodgirl1**


	6. Chapter 6

_We do many crazy things for love. One of the biggest is opening up your heart for them knowing they won't break it. _

Annabeth thought Percy was pretty crazy, but in all honesty, she was thinking pretty crazy, too. "How did we just do that?" Annabeth sat in the passenger's seat of Percy's car looking out the window.

"Well, how can we not? You're an architect. You don't need to be at an office every day, and me, well I haven't found a job yet." He grabbed Annabeth's hand from her lap, she shook her head and chuckled.

"I still don't think it was the right thing to do right now." Annabeth couldn't help, but think about Hilary. Whether Annabeth liked it or not Hilary was still carrying Percy's baby, she couldn't take Percy away like that.

"What do you mean 'right now'?" Sometime Percy can be dumb, when Annabeth really needs him to be smart for once.

"Hilary is pregnant, Percy." Annabeth said through her teeth. She couldn't stand saying Hilary's name. "We _can't _run away from _that._" Percy scoffed softly, trying to forget about that.

"I know we can't," he sighed, closing his eyes, but then opened them remembering about the road. "Think of this as a trip." He looked at Annabeth. "Please." Annabeth couldn't help but listen when she looked into his eyes. She nodded. Annabeth didn't respond back, she let the car's engine and the soft music fill their conversation.

Annabeth admired the snow covering the trees. She couldn't believe how fast time was going. It seemed like just a few days ago she saw Percy again since she left for college. "Percy, I forgot to ask," Annabeth paused turning to him. "Where in Hades are we going?"

Percy chuckled softly, "Well, you'll have to wait and see, Wise Girl." Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. Percy was going too fast for Annabeth to read the signs, plus it didn't help with her dyslexia. She scoffed in realization that it was no use. Giving up, she allowed her eyes to close. Soon she found herself in a sleep that she thought would last all eternity.

"Annabeth," a voice softly whispered in her ear. "We're here, Wise Girl." Annabeth cursed under her breath as she felt Percy's arms pick her up and begin to carry her to wherever they were.

"Where are we, Percy?" she mumbled. Unwillingly, she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry from the light. Annabeth groaned in frustration.

"Zeus' balls, Percy! Why did you take me out of the car? We can't be here yet, I barely even slept." Percy chuckled at her potty mouth, clearing his throat to answer her.

"Annabeth, you slept for ten hours." Annabeth ignored him and began to look around. Nothing look familiar. A long cabin was located in front of her, behind a lake.

"Percy, where are we?" she whispered. Slowly, crawling out of his arms.

"It's my fathers. Behind the cabin is Lake Michigan." Percy chuckled placing his hands in his pockets.

"Wait," Annabeth said, her pointer finger going up in the air. "We're in Michigan? How could I have slept through that drive…I-I…" Percy kissed her cheek.

"It's fine." He wrapped his hand around her waist, walking her to the cabin.

"Percy, what are we going to do here?" she sighed, grabbing ahold of his t-shirt. "We're pretty much in the middle of nowhere."

"I know that," Percy finally replied once they reached the door. "But," he held his hand on the door handle. "It's worth it."

Annabeth peeked her head inside as Percy opened the door. Everything inside was wooden, desks, tables, the frame of the couch was made of wood. She analyzed the design, and couldn't believe the effort someone had put into a cabin like this. Next to the design of it, the cabin was incredibly big. She walked up the three steps that led up to the kitchen, she moved her hand over the granite countertop. "This place is incredible!" she laughed.

She took an interest in the bookshelf that was huddled in the corner next to two chairs and a couch. She ran her thin fingers over the thick and dusty books. Annabeth stopped once she reached a picture. It was of her. She turned to Percy. His hands were stuffed in his pockets while he watched her. Annabeth pointed at the picture and spoke, "What's this?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm here all the time when Hilary is away with her father. I come here to read and visit with my father. He's here a lot too," Percy began to walk towards Annabeth, looking around the cabin. "He said he might be able to come this weekend to meet you." He reached Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, Percy Jackson," Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. "It would be my honor to meet your father." She chuckled, as Percy kissed her on the cheek. His hands moved to the small of her back, pulling her closer. She chuckled, kissing him, wrapping her arms tighter around him. He pushed her against the bookshelf, making sure not to hurt her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Percy grabbed her butt pulling her up and carried her to the master bedroom, not caring whether they were unpacked or not.

**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated this story in AGES! So it was the first one I worked on this weekend! I couldn't go another day without letting you guys know what happens next! I also just realized I have 37 reviews for this story! Thank you guys soo much! My last reviewer gave me the most incredible idea. So for that, I thank you, and dedicate this chapter to you!**

**-demigodgirl1**


	7. Chapter 7

_Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship united forever in love._

Percy awoke with Annabeth's soft cheek on his shoulder and small hands placed on his chest. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened last night, but he knew he was happy about it. He could remember Annabeth's soft skin caress his chest and the way she whispered in his ear that made his whole body shiver. Annabeth will always have something Hillary never would his love and attraction. Annabeth had a way of making Percy's heart skip a beat and made him gasping for air after a kiss because he doesn't want to unattach his lips from hers. The Gods must have liked him more than he thought, or maybe it was just Aphrodite.

Annabeth stirred in her sleep, groaning with fatigue. Percy figured out why, it was three in the morning. He brushed a stray hair from her forehead, continuing to run his hands through her hair, like his mother used to when he was younger and couldn't fall asleep. This is what it should feel like. This is what love should feel like. He felt like he was home, safe and sound. Nothing could hurt him in any way shape or form.

He watched her sleep. So many things were left unsaid when he had left for college. He wanted to be with Annabeth, show her the world and all the wonders in it. He wanted to travel with her, he wanted to hold her in his arms every night. He knew he screwed up, the night he left with tears streaming down both their faces. College in Florida seemed like a great idea at the time, but when he found out what it was really like he regretted everything. The whole year he was there was a blur. Everything to him was hazy without Annabeth. Each day wound into the next, some days he didn't know the day or date and didn't care. He had wanted to go home. During the time in Florida, Percy found himself in a room full of people yet feeling so alone.

Annabeth stirred in her sleep, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She looked so peaceful and content like nothing could ever hurt her. Percy knew such a thing was impossible, but he wanted to believe it was. He would protect her as much as he could for as long as he could.

"Good morning," she whispered, the vibrations of her voice flowing through his body. "How long have you been up?"

"A half-hour at most." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, not sounding annoyed but worried he may have been bored.

"I like watching you sleep," he whispered softly. "I like to know you're safe and have no worries."

"Believe me," she chuckled, slithering one arm around his middle. "I have worries, even in my sleep." Percy could tell she wanted to leave their conversation at that. She didn't want him to ask what her worries were, and how he could help her with them. She was too stubborn and independent to ask for help, Percy thought, I know what she's like. So, they sat content in each other's embrace.

"Yes, miss, I can see them through the window," the man covered in black responded to the adamant woman on the other end of the phone. "They were stupid enough to not close the curtains."

Hundreds of miles away the adamant woman on the other end of the phone gave one of the most evil smiles she ever had, "Perfect."

**A/N: I thought since I haven't updated this story since almost February I would update it now while I'm home waiting to go to the dentist…on Friday the 13****th****. Perfect. Hope you enjoy.(: I shall update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, miss, I can see them through the window," the man covered in black responded to the adamant woman on the other end of the phone. "They were stupid enough to not close the curtains."

Hundreds of miles away the adamant woman on the other end of the phone gave one of the most evil smiles she ever had, "Perfect."

"Are you sure you still want to do this? I mean, won't he hate you for this?" the man questioned.

"No," she said, looking at her nails. "He'll thank me for this one day." She paused, placing her hand on the countertop. "That little tramp will get what's coming to her." She hung up the phone.

The man closed his phone, contemplating whether or not to do this. He knew this would hurt both of them, but instead of thinking on his better judgment, he pulled out his camera and got out of his car. He stretched his neck to get a good view of what Annabeth and Percy were doing. He could see they were on the bed. _Click. _Percy had stood up, only in his boxers. _Click. _Annabeth walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist. _Click. _They kissed. _Click._ The man in black looked at his camera and looked through the pictures he had just taken. Hopefully, this would make Hilary happy, it would have to do for now considering Percy pulled the curtains closed behind his back. The man hopped in his car and drove off into the distance.

Annabeth broke their kiss, rushing to the window, "What was that?"

Percy came behind her and kissed her neck, "What was what?"

"You didn't hear that?" she turned around to face him. He mumbled a 'no' against her neck. "It sounded like a car driving off."

"Annabeth, you're imagining things." Still, she stood by the window, waiting for something she knew would never come.

"Did you get them?" her hands snatched the photos from the man. She flipped through them with a smile on her face. "This is going to destroy them!" she cackled.

"I thought you had said you didn't want to hurt them, Miss. Hilary." The man had a terrible accent that you could barely understand.

"I've changed my mind." She smirked. "I want to hurt them, like they hurt me." She turned to the man. "Pablo, I need you to go to the New York Time and give them these pictures. Say it's from an anonymous source. Okay? They will recognize Percy from all the press we had done together when we got engaged. Can you do this one thing for me?" Pablo nodded. "Good," she said handing him back the photos and rested her hands on her hips.

"Hurry," she said, as he made his way out the door. "I can't wait to see the front page tomorrow morning." She smiled.

"Percy," his name was held out and he didn't understand why her voice sounded so worried. "Come quick." He dropped the loaf of bread on the counter and walked to the living room.

"What is it?" Annabeth looked at him with red eyes, and a blotchy face. He looked to the TV screen. "Omigod." He whispered, covering his mouth with his hand and sitting down on the couch.

_"The cover of the New York Times has revealed some shocking pictures of Percy Jackson, the man engaged to Hilary Gomez, daughter of New York City's mayor. The woman in the photo is currently unknown, but believed to be a college student currently attending New York University. We're sure to keep you updated on this story at our website www-" _Annabeth had turned the TV off and looked at Percy.

"I cannot believe this," her voice was small and shaky.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I had forgot that the curtains were open…a-a-and I did close them, but it was after you had heard that noise." Percy stumbled over each word, unsure of what to say.

"Percy, please. Just stop talking." She pressed her fingertips to her temples. She got up off the couch and walked to the bedroom. Percy followed. Annabeth grabbed her suitcase from underneath the bed and threw it on the bed.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" she ignored him and threw her clothes inside. "How is leaving going to help anything?"

"I have to see my parents. I have to tell them about this, hopefully before they find out themselves." Percy reached for his bag underneath the bed. "No, Percy." She looked at him, her eyes tearing up. "It's better that I go alone." She zipped up her bag and grabbed her purse from the floor. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to see my parents, and if they've already seen the pictures it's best I go alone."

He looked at her dumbfounded, "B-But,"

"Percy, please don't make it any harder than it already is. I called a cab this morning, before you woke up. I knew I would have to do this once I saw it on the news." She kissed him on the cheek, unable to do any more than that without crying. She heard a honk from outside the window. "I'll see you soon, Percy." She ran down the stairs and to the cab. Percy watched her leave as he looked out the upstairs window. He dropped to his knees on the floor, crying. He wanted with everything inside him to be able to make her stop. He wanted to grab her by the arm and pull her back into the house, but he knew that wasn't possible. She was far too stubborn to listen to anything he had to say. It was best for her to see her parents. And maybe it was for him too.

_ A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. (: I think I know where I want this story to go so it won't be discontinued. I'm sorry about my other stories that I've discontinued. My life has been busy and I've lost inspiration, I'll do my best with trying to continue my discontinued stories and my current ones. (:_


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth looked outside the train window and sighed. Feeling as if the weight of the world was laying on her chest. The rain falling made a _pitter pat _sound against the window as it hit. She was too exhausted to mind the way her neck was tilting, and just put up with the pain. At that very moment, she dreamt of just being invisible to the world, she wished she was invisible to the fat guy with Dorito chips falling from his lips, and the woman who was yelling on her cell phone. Annabeth sighed. _This couldn't be worse. _Percy had called and texted her to the point of her having to turn her phone off, she didn't want to make this harder than it already was. It wasn't like she would leave Percy forever, only long enough for everything to calm down in their lives.

Her parents would know what she needed to do. What she _should _do. She knew what she _wanted, _but at the moment it wasn't about what she wanted, it was about what was right and what probably wouldn't be the easiest. It was like the day Percy had left for college, she had felt the exact same way then. It wasn't fair to either of them the way things turned out. But life isn't fair, was it? These kind of things are bound to happen and there's nothing they could do to stop it.

She really wasn't sure if Hilary was the one behind everything that happened, but it didn't matter to her. She couldn't dwell on whether it was her or not. Nor could she consume her thoughts of revenge. It wasn't her fight. Hilary has to be hurt, Annabeth thought, she has to want to get back at me for stealing Percy. She found it childish that Hilary needed to do this, thinking that Percy would come back to her. It didn't make any sense.

The train had halted to a stop. Annabeth quickly grabbed her bags and was the first off the train. She breathed in the fresh air, thankful to not be crowded in the train. She looked left and right trying to find where she could call a taxi. She walked around the corner and found taxi's lined up.

As she hopped into a taxi, she began to get more nervous. What if her parents already knew about her and Percy? What would they think?

"Where to?" the man grumbled. He smelled of cigar smoke and pizza.

"Manhattan."

It took her a second to realize that the taxi had begun to move. As she looked out the window at the city, she smiled and knew she was home. It was a feeling she thought she could never experience. Not a feeling Percy could give her or Hilary could take away from her. It was memories. Memories of her childhood and High School years. The memory of Percy taking her hand as they strolled through Central Park, snow drifting on them and towards the ground. The memory of her father taking her out to a coffee shop and listening to her talk about school, and her plans after graduating college. She couldn't help but realize that there was so much more to the world than what she was experiencing. Something that made her feel a twinge of emptiness.

"Here." The man stopped in front of the address of her parent's apartment that she had given him. "70 dollars," he spit, Annabeth cringed at the way he chewed something in his mouth-which she'd rather not know what it was. She paid the man and he sped off. Before she entered the apartment, she looked up, as if contemplating whether or not to go in. But she cocked the side of her jacket and headed inside.

The stairs up to the apartment were steep and dirty, and looked like they hadn't been used in years. She reached the door to her father's apartment.

"Dad?" Annabeth opened the unlocked door.

"Annabeth?" a small voice asked from the kitchen. Annabeth closed the door and walked into the kitchen. A small figure stood over the sink, her hair wrapped in a bun, and an apron wrapped around her waist. The older woman turned around and smiled. Francesca wasn't her real mother, and the two of them never truly got along until she was a teenager. "Annabeth what are you doing here?" she wiped her hands on her apron and hugged Annabeth.

"I came to visit," _Technically, it wasn't a lie._

"Oh," Francesca smiled, "You're always welcome here, Annabeth." She rubbed her arms and turned to continue to what she had been working on.

"Where's Dad?"

"Well, ever since the move from San Francisco, he's been a bit of a wreck." She smirked, and cocked her head to the side. Annabeth looked over in the direction she had tilted her head and saw her father rummaging through boxes.

"Francesca, where did I put the airplanes…ow!" he groaned, hitting his head on a shelf. He looked up, rubbing the top of his head. "Annabeth," he grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," she said. "I remembered you telling me about your move here with the boys and I wanted to see what your place looked like," she looked around. "I'm glad to see it looks better inside than on the way up." She chuckled.

"Well," her father shrugged his shoulders. "It's not the best living situation, but we'll manage. So, what about you? How have you been?" he pointed to the kitchen table and they both sat down. Francesca stayed put in her spot over the sink, but stayed to where she could hear them talking.

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." Annabeth admitted. She felt her breathing become hitched and the bag over her shoulder felt like it weighed more than the sky. She lightly touched the grey streak in her hair, thinking of Percy and what she now had to tell him. "You haven't seen the morning paper yet, have you?"

_A/N: Wow, guys. I'm really sorry about not updating. I know you must be thinking that I have tons of extra time because it's summer, but I honestly don't have any. I'm up at 10 and am busy the __**whole **__day. I don't end up on the computer until ten at night. And at that time I'm working on my websites, which I'm fully committed to and they come first when I'm on the computer. So, my writing is becoming to be the last thing on my list which is not what I want at all. It's starting to feel like a priority, and I don't want it to feel like that, I want it to be fun and have it be a treat. So, please understand when I say that I am truly busy and cannot always find time to update. I love you all and writing, but it's not at the top of my list at the moment. Anyways, enough of the heavy, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I made up a name for Annabeth's stepmother because I don't recall her name ever being mentioned in the books. Correct me if I'm wrong. Hope you all are having a great summer!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary:_ _"Dad, it's Percy. I know him better than you do." "Well, that's an accomplishment, now isn't it?" he gave a sarcastic remark._ Annabeth and her father's relationship is put to the test, what will happen in the end?

_AN (1):_Recommended music: Love Is Not A Fight by Warren Barfield

_AN (2):_Okay, I know what you all may be thinking, I have portrayed Annabeth's father as a terrible man, but I wanted to show that her and her father's relationship was and is broken. Please don't hate me! This is really how I want the story to go, so please stick with me as I figure out exactly where I do want it to go! R&R!

**Fighting For What You Believe**

"_Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it." - Swedish Proverb_

…_.._

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." Annabeth admitted. She felt her breathing become hitched and the bag over her shoulder felt like it weighed more than the sky. She lightly touched the grey streak in her hair, thinking of Percy and what she now had to tell him. "You haven't seen the morning paper yet, have you?"

"Why?" he asked, his face showing concern.

"Something has happened." Annabeth opened her bag, pulling out the newspaper she had bought at the train station. She held it to her chest, closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She opened her eyes and spoke, "I'm sorry to be telling you all of this at once, but I needed to tell you before anyone else did." She placed the paper on the table and turned it so it was facing him. Her father picked it up and his mouth formed an O. His hand covered his mouth in shock.

"Annabeth…" his voice trailed off.

"I know, I know," she sighed, placing her head on the kitchen table. "I didn't know anything about it-"

"Is that Percy?" Francesca was now looking at the paper, her eyes wide.

Annabeth nodded, "Guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen. Neither did Percy. His fiancée was the one who did it-"

Her father cut her off and threw the paper on the table, "His fiancée? Annabeth, you were asking for trouble when you went and slept with this boy you thought you knew so well, but barely knew at all."

"Dad, it's Percy. I know him better than you do."

"Well, that's an accomplishment, now isn't it?" he gave a sarcastic remark.

"Dad, you can't think that you raised me to be some-some-some," she felt tears wanting to escape her eyes, she tried to force them back but after her father spoke one word they came crashing out of her eyes.

"Slut." He finished.

"Fredrick," Francesca spoke in a small voice. Annabeth noticed two heads pop out from behind the wall.

"Matthew, Bobby." She spoke softly, and voice shaking. She walked towards them, "I just came by to see how everyone is doing. You guys like New York?" she gave a fake smile, but didn't help considering it only made more tears fall. The boys nodded, but didn't speak. "Tha-That's good," she stuttered. "You guys will have to come visit me sometime at my house, okay?" Matthew's face lit up, and he smiled at her. Bobby, however, saw the way she looked at the both of them. He dropped the toy he held in his hand and wrapped his arms around her neck. "It'll get better, I promise." He whispered in her ear. She chuckled and held him tight. She lightly pushed him away, "Thank you." She turned to Matthew and Bobby. "I love you both. But I need to go now. You call me if you ever want a tour guide for New York City. I'm your girl if you want all kinds of information on this beautiful city." She grinned and both boys nodded.

Annabeth turned to Francesca and gave her one final hug, "Thank you for I'm not sure what, but thank you."

"Oh, Annabeth," She looked at her and brushed her cheek. "If you need me, you call, alright?" she nodded, and grabbed her bag from the floor.

She looked at her father, hating him now more than she ever had, "I have absolutely nothing…to say…to you."

Percy held the phone in is hand, contemplating whether or not to call her. She hadn't returned his phone calls, nor had she returned his texts. She was with her family, he thought, she probably has her phone off. Percy tried to convince himself that she was just busy but he knew that wasn't true. Busy or not Annabeth always responded. Something was terribly wrong.

He pushed himself off the wooden steps of the cabin. He checked his watch he could be to New York in eleven hours, just before the sun rises. He started the engine and backed out of the long driveway.

_This will be a long night._


	11. Chapter 11

_Summary:_ Her adrenaline rush slowly stopped as the pain faded, and she slashed her wrist again, only this time deeper. Her head throbbed and the room spun. She leaned against the cupboard and slid to her knees. Again and again she slashed her wrists, each time getting deeper.

_AN (1):_ Recommended music: Breathe Me by Sia

_AN (2):_ PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANGUST AND CUTTING! This is a really emotional chapter and a bit OOC, well actually a lot of OOC. I felt like something pretty emotional and bad had to happen for Percy and Annabeth to become closer and back together again. I'm sorry if you don't like the chapter, but this is how I wanted it to play out. Please R&R. I do not own Percy Jackson.

_Sometimes you need to run away just to see who will follow you._

**Hold Me, Wrap Me Up.**

….. 

His eyes felt heavy and his vision was blurry from lack of sleep. As he wanted to sleep, the world was coming alive. People were making their way to work, and the traffic was getting even worse than before. Percy groaned realizing yet another cab cut in front of him, in any situation this would have aggravated him, but fill with exhaustion, he just yawned.

"Come on, Annabeth. Pick up." He shook his phone, wishing it would make her pick up. Her voicemail was the only thing he heard. He threw the phone on the passenger seat, rubbing his head. "Where are you, Annabeth?"

She felt hopeless. Never had she felt the way she did at this moment. The silence of her condo was haunting. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and closed the box of pizza. Sighing, she looked at her phone lying on the table. Why couldn't she get up and turn it on? What was she scared of? It took everything inside her to wobble towards the dining room table. Her phone vibrated as it turned on, making her jump. "Percy?" she looked at her missed calls. "_27?_ You've got to be kidding me." _What should I do?_

On instinct, Annabeth pressed the call button.

"Annabeth," a voice panted. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I went to see my parents." She sighed, she choked back a sob. "My father didn't particularly like the news I had for him." She closed her eyes, hoping to regain some control on her emotions. "He kicked me out and didn't want to hear anything I had to say. I'm sorry."

"Annabeth, why are you sorry?"

"If I had been more careful about being with you, Hilary never would have found us. None of this would have happened."

"Annabeth, it's not your fault. None of this is. If anything it's all because of me." He sighed, "I should have told Hilary the truth from the start. It was my own fault for letting it get that far." It was silent between the two as Annabeth sat at her table and Percy tried to maneuver through downtown New York City.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Annabeth looked at her nails and replied, "At home." She hung up her phone, wanting to hold Percy and not only hear his voice.

"Annabeth," he groaned. "What are you doing?" he swerved in a more effective matter to make it through the maze of New York City traffic. From the corner of his eye he could see a taxi driver giving him the finger. But nothing mattered except getting to Annabeth. Everything that had happened over the past few days, months, every year didn't matter. All Percy's brain could comprehend was that Annabeth was hurt, upset and if she was thinking irrationally, could do something incredibly stupid.

She held the kitchen knife in her hand, she didn't want this, nor did she think it was the best option. But she had too. The pain she felt inside was too much to bear, knowing everyone hated her, knowing everything in her life was a wreck. She played the message on the answering machine,

_Annabeth, it's me, Derick. I-I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you this in person because I knew you were away. But what I'm about to tell you needed to be done right at the moment. I'm sorry to say that we will no longer be needing you to design anything anymore. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this has caused you. We all wish you the best in everything you do._

She lost her job. She lost her family. She lost everything she wanted with Percy. Her life came to a standstill as she held the knife in her hand, finding the strength to do something with it, anything with it. The knife shook in her hand as she sliced a small cut into the inside of her wrist. The pain was numbing, for a moment all she could think about was the pain, it gave her a sense of control on her life. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Her adrenaline rush slowly stopped as the pain faded, and she slashed her wrist again, only this time deeper. Her head throbbed and the room spun. She leaned against the cupboard and slid to her knees. Again and again she slashed her wrists, each time getting deeper. Her eyes began to feel heavier, the blood covering her wrist and clothes made her nauseous.

"Annabeth?" the voice was mumbled, as if her brain couldn't process it. "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth what did you do?" the voice faded until her whole world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

All she knew was that everything was black. And there was a beeping noise coming from her left side. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to know if she was dead or alive. She didn't want to face what she did. Who she could have hurt. She felt a warm hand cover her own, a feeling of being alive.

"Annabeth," a voice said. So badly did she want to open her eyes, but didn't want to face what she had done. "Annabeth, I'm sorry I let you go. I should have chased after you. I should have known that.." his voice broke.

"Percy, nothing you would have done would have changed anything." She whispered, hoping he would hear her.

"Annabeth," he sighed, his forehead touching her hand. "You're alive."

"I'm sorry," her throat was rough and scratchy, like she hadn't drank in days. She wanted to know everything; she wanted to know who found her, and how she hadn't died. But a part of her wanted nothing to do with remembering that night. "How long have I been here?" she questioned.

"A week," he began. "It was a terrible week. I didn't know if you would wake up. You had lost so much blood." He felt like he had swallowed something too big. "I-I had to think what my life would be like without you. And, I couldn't…I couldn't do that. I can't even imagine going home to an empty house every day. I can't imagine not having someone to turn to when things get bad. I can't imagine living anywhere but with you in that tiny little condo of yours. I don't even care that it's not a big mansion like Hilary's. None of that ever mattered to me. Hilary was my best friend, but never more than that to me and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that you were the one that always mattered to me. And that you were always _the one._"

Percy was too choked up to continue. Annabeth saw the pain and hurt in his eyes, but behind that she also saw that he was hoping for forgiveness. "Percy," she slowly lifted her hand to his cheek. She noticed the stitches on her wrist wrapped in gauze. "I've been waiting so long for you to say that." Her throat continued to burn, but she swallowed and began again. "You were never going to lose me. I'm a fighter, I always will be."

After three more days in the hospital, Annabeth stepped outside into the bitter winter air. _How did time pass so fast? _"Everything changes so fast. Summer to fall, fall to winter." She sighed. Percy slid his hand around her waist, her balance still not yet regained. "How is there already snow on the ground? I remember when we saw each other for the first time in years that the leaves were still falling from the trees."

"Time passes, everything can change in a matter of minutes." He kissed her forehead. The beautiful scenery of the hospital grounds was dazzling covered in snow. "This world is so beautiful and life is so precious. But things change, people leave, and life doesn't stop for anyone. Things get better, Annabeth. They always do." He smiled down at her. For once in her life she knew everything would be alright with her life. Her father would come around, Hilary would find another guy, Percy would always stay at her side and she would find her dream job.

Although nothing was certain, Annabeth hoped. She felt okay to dream, she felt like she had something to look forward to, something to help her sleep at night, something to make her get out of bed in the morning.

As they entered the cab heading to her condo, she thought about what the doctor had told her, and really remembered why she had a reason to hope. She placed her hand on her stomach and knew that everything really was right in the world.

**A/N: Yes, yes. It is finished. One of the first series I started to write is over. I started writing it last year. Almost to the exact date. I've loved writing for all my followers so thank you all for reviewing because that what made me keep writing. I've loved sharing this journey with Annabeth and Percy. I've loved being on fanfiction for a **_**whole year! **_**So thank you all so much. I'm excited to start a whole new series soon, and continue a discontinued story. I hope you all enjoyed the year of chapters that I've shared with you. **

**Love always,**

**Demigodgirl1**


End file.
